


Femme Fatale

by papapapuffy



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Make Kashiwagi and Hanako apologize, Naoto enters, Supportive Rise, beauty pageant, swimsuit contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papapapuffy/pseuds/papapapuffy
Summary: Rise talks to Naoto about the beauty pageant. Will Naoto be convinced to join in of her own free will?





	Femme Fatale

Disclaimer: not mine

 

A beauty pageant?! It was her fault. She had created a monster. If Naoto had known Kuma would propose the idea she wouldn't have helped. Maybe she would've sabotaged him; hiding his makeup or something equally childish. The detective cursed her bad luck. How could the school allow such an activity? How could they not allow people to pull out? Surely this was considered sexual harassment?

Naoto stood in the classroom with the others still trying to come up with ways to get out. They weren't any happier then she was but at least no one pointed fingers in her direction. They didn't blame her. Both Chie and Yukiko loudly voiced their dislike of the whole situation. Rise on the other hand was far to amused with the situation. Nothing truly bothered the cheerful idol. "This is going to be so much fun." The older tomboy shot her a dirty look that went by completely unnoticed.

Then it happened rather suddenly. Ms. Kashiwagi and Hanako walked into the room. With just a simple insult the whole mood in the room changed. The figure of their unbridled rage turned from Kuma too the teacher and her favorite student. How can another student insult them like that? How can the teacher insult them? Bulling and harassment is a severe accusation.

"You call yourself an idol... But you're just jailbait with no brains, no guts, and especially no figure."

"What...?!" The singer spun around clearly offended. It wasn't often that Rise got truly upset with someone.

"You're type isn't going to win. Why not just let them back out?" Hanako spoke up her tone was unnecessarily high a mighty.

"Oh, and I suppose you think you're going to win? You little snoring pig!" The older tomboy turned her attention to the larger student. She was taking huge offense; seeing red was an understatement.

"Snoring? What? Your face is as foul as your mouth, and your brain's as rotten to boot."

Why wasn't the teacher stopping this? Actually why did she start this? The investigator thought keeping her mouth glued tightly. Don't bring attention to yourself, stay calm. She lightly bit into her lip. It's childish to fight back. Be mature.

"Th-that's it! Now I'm pissed!" She should stay calm too -though admittedly Naoto wasn't sure if she secretly liked the fact Chie was standing up for them.

"Oh? You're going to challenge me? It's useless. Let this be a warning. You're going to lose, here's your last chance to run away." The larger student snorted. Really what a superiority complex this girl has.

"Run away? Why the hell would we run from someone like you?! Right, Rise? Naoto!? Yukiko!? We won't run from this!?" The idol gave a silent nod and Yukiko stuttered a positive reply. The long raven haired woman had been silent the whole time, to think she would agree so quickly. High school girls really have a pack mentality, don't they? Then all heads turned in the direction of the sleuth.

Naoto flinched at the sudden attention. They were seriously expecting a reply from her?! All of the sudden she felt like she wasn't going to be able to get out of this. "Huh? Me too!? Why are you letting yourself be so easily provoked!? Th-there's no way! Absolutely not! No. Way. That I'm wearing a swimsuit!"

"You're not goin' anywhere...!" The older tomboy approached the younger one in a threatening manner. The smaller girl flinched backwards till she felt a desk stop her from retreating any further.

Rise quickly intervened jumping in front of the detective before her personal space could be breached. "I got this! I'll talk to her, leave it to me." The tawny haired girl relaxed and backed off.

With loud snorting chuckles the two antagonists left. Chie turned to the bag of swimsuits. Grumbling, she reached in and pulled out their choice of swimwear. She threw a bikini towards the raven haired woman. They left the room two change in the bathroom. A determined scowl was on her face while Yukiko just frowned.

That left the detective and the idol in the room. With a sigh Naoto dropped down on a chair not trying to hide her sulking face. The songstress pulled grabbed another chair and took her place next to her girlfriend. The silence was rather unbearable to the cross dresser. "Are you alright?"

"I can't believe we're being forced into this."

"Are you really against it?"

"Why are you asking that?" A mild expression of shock appeared on Naoto's face. "Of course I am."

"I guess I should rephrase. What exactly are you against?" Rise made unfaltering eye contact with her. It took some time to voice out a response.

"I refused to be seen as some prize horse, prancing around for the enjoyment of others."

"Why?"

"Why? Because being seen as feminine is like being seen as someone who's weak. A female, the weaker sex. A frail object for men; disrespected throughout history. Or treated like a child in a sexist occupation. How frustrating..."

The younger girl closed her eyes. The androgynous woman had responded faster this time. That's what was truly bothering her. "Naoto, I don't think femininity makes a person weak. What about the overly attractive girls in detective movies; that seduce the protag. Are they considered weak?"

"What?" A look of confusion flashed a crossed her face. "Are you referring to femme fatale characters in film noirs?" Honestly she did find those characters to be a little interesting.

The reddish brown haired girl continued voicing her thoughts. "I don't think they're weak. There not ashamed of their femininity and use it as a weapon. Kinda bold don't you think?"

"Well, sex is a powerful weapon, sure. Why bring them up?"

The brunette gazed seriously at her friend. She looked thoughtful and wasn't sure how to proceed. Blunt was normally the best choice with the detective. "It hurt didn't it? Their words."

Blueish grey eyes averted towards her feet. "I'm more upset about not speaking up when they insulted you. I'm sorry I didn't defend your honor like a gentleman would have. You're beautiful and intelligent. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You're an amazing woman."

"Naoto..." The musician leaned into her girlfriend's body affectionately rubbing her head against the sleuth's check. There wasn't much affection shared between them in public. They kept it professional. Nothing that would capture the attention of others. Even if they were just among friends; they kept all PDS's behind doors.

"Let me ask you something now. Rise, why do you want me to go on stage so much? If you just wanted to see me in swimwear, you could have just asked me when we we're alone. So I don't think that's the reason."

"Really can't figure it out, detective? I just want you to have more confidence in yourself, like a femme fatale." A hand made its way around the cross dresser's hand there digits interweaving. "I want you to take strength from me when you need it." The younger girl smiled a bit bashfully unsure if she should continue. "I've had good dreams of being on stage with you. Not because I want you to be an idol or some eye candy background dancer but..." A light flush entered the singer's face. "I mean you like it when I sing and I want to share even more of what I love to do with you."

"Rise?"

"Truthfully... I've had vice-versa dreams as well. Dreams were I've gone on cases with you."

"Really?" The innocent look of surprise and even excitement shone on the short haired girl's face. The thought of her significant other willing joining her on a case made her eyes brighten. She compared it to the life her parents shared together. How happy they were working with each other. How they were never apart. The idea of never being separated from the younger girl. Rise giggled at her childlike glee.

"It would be nice to point out a clue that you could've missed. And of course getting praised for it. That's pretty unlikely to happen though." Rise smiled at her. She knew the older girl would immediately try to tell her how helpful she would be. If nothing else bouncing theories off of her. Deep down the androgynous woman wouldn't be so willing to put her girlfriend in potential danger. Not because she was selfish and just wanted her near.

The door to the classroom slid opened catching both of their attentions. Kanji stuck his head in as if making sure no one else was in the room. "Finally. I was getting worried." The long haired woman said as the blonde came in holding a small bag.

"I got your stuff." He grunted dropping the bag on her awaiting arms.

"What's in there?" The detective asked with curiosity trying to peek inside.

"Swimsuits. I can only imagine what Kuma would bring..." The skimpiest thing he could find probably. The girls grimaced and the school would probably allow it too.

Naoto glimpsed over at the tall boy who shrugged in affirmation. "That was very kind of you to do that for Rise."

He looked mildly confused. "I didn't do it for her, I did it for you."

"What?" Confused she looked over at the songstress.

"The moment I heard Kuma mention swimsuits I knew I had to get ours. Whatever he picked out I knew you would never touch. So I asked Kanji to run back to my house and bring us ours." She pulled out a colorful striped bikini and handed the rest of the bag over to Naoto. She peeked in the bag then back at her two classmates.

"I think you'll look great in that...Break a leg!" The boy stated trying to ignore the red hot blush on his cheeks. "Anyway... I'll go now so you can get ready." He quickly made his way out of the classroom.

The androgynous girl gazed back into the bag. "You picked this out for me?"

"Yeah, months ago. I wasn't shopping for anything but when I saw that in the store. I just thought it was perfect for you. I hope you would wear it should we ever have a beach date."

"Is that so... Question, what's with the extra accessory?"

"Uh that..." The girl with pigtails giggled a bit nervously. "That's hoping you would humor me a little. Also I justified it by thinking that since you normally wear something on your head at all times you would wear that. Listen, I need to go and get ready. I hope you do too." With a quick kiss to her temple the idol skipped off. The investigator was left alone in the classroom with the sack on her lap. Her lips pursed together.

\---

Chie, Yukiko and Rise all stood on stage. Chie had looked a little embarrassed but once her turn was over her body language changed. Yukiko was very much the same way. Once her turn was over she stood with her weight on one leg which meant that despite her eyes to the ground her body was in a more relaxed position. The musician stood rather proudly with a confident posture. Her legs were wide apart in an aggressive and dominant stance. Her head was held high and her shoulders were back. Even Naoto could feel the determined spirit from her place off stage. The detective stood to the side dressed in what her girlfriend had pick out. Her stomach hurt and her limbs shook in fear while waiting for her name. This was not a good feeling.

"Next up is entry number four, Naoto Shirogane!"

She tensed up at the yell of her name. Respond! Her body froze up while her brain continued to work. Confidence. Courage. Don't run away. Taking a deep breath she exhaled the noise making it sound more like a sigh. Her feet started to react moving her to the middle of the stage before she knew it.

The sleuth stopped in the middle of the stage taking her normal serious pose - on hand on her hip and the other resting at her side. She faced the audience keeping her eyes straight trying to avoid looking in anyone direction. She didn't want to see any reaction from the crowd of people. The girl kept her face neutral and continued to focus on breathing deeply.

The normally formally dressed woman was now in a white waterproof sleeveless shirt. The sleek feeling felt like a warm thermal undershirt. Stretching yet formed to her body. She still wore her binder underneath so her curves weren't showing. The bottom was just a pair of black and blue swim trunks that stopped at her knees. That left her smooth pale legs on show to the world. There weren't sandals on her feet like the others but instead a pair of matching black and blue waterproof shoes. The extra accessory that Rise added was a large sunflower hair clip. It was as big as her palm resting on the side of her head. In the end the choice in swimwear wasn't really revealing or sexual. It was comfortable to wear and mentally didn't bother her much. Though the breeze on her arms and calves might take some time to get use too; goosebumps covered her arms. Rise really knew her well.

Stay calm, don't blush.

The audience cheered making her eyes accidentally sweep over the crowd. Most of the voices sounded female. Blueish grey eyes focused on her male friends in the front row trying to ignore the rest of the mass. Yu clapped for her while Yosuke gave her a thumbs up. Kanji looked jaw-dropped a light crimson on his cheeks. Well...They seemed rather impressed with her figure. Now, the rosy tint couldn't be stopped igniting more cheer. "C-can I step back now? Please."

"And with that, all six uniquely beautiful contestants are on stage!"

Naoto took her place next to the idol, standing closer to her and messing up the equal spacing from the others. She was off to the side and no longer in the center. A bit of relief hit her as she stood by the diva's side. Naoto felt something brush against the side of her hand. Rise's pinky interlocked with her own. Out of the corner of her eye she glimpsed at the long haired girl. Rise's eyes were closed and there was a warm smile on her face. She was completely calm and it radiated right to the smaller woman. Her eyes closed as she shut out the world around her breathing calmly.

"The results are in and there's a clear winner. The champion of the beauty pageant is Naoto Shirogane!"

The call of her name shocked her. Why would they call out to her? Her voice worked before her brain did. "Huh?! Me?!" Wide eyes gazed over at Rise in disbelief. Surely she had misheard? The idol didn't look shocked if anything she looked like she knew. The cross dresser glimpsed over at the older two friends. They looked a little surprised but not at all disappointed with the results. I guess they were fine as long as Kashiwagi or Hanako wasn't claimed the winner.

"As our victor, Ms. Shirogane will receive a very special prize. What would you like?"

The detective brought her hand to her chin in a typical thinking pose. "I decree that for next years if someone who was entered the pageant for whatever reason decided they don't want to do it. They can withdraw without questions or fighting."

"Naoto, smart!" She could hear Chie's voice from behind her. She could imagine the older girl giving a victories arm pump.

"Congratulations." The musician fully entwined her fingers with Naoto's. "I knew you would win."

"How could you know that?" The investigator raised an eyebrow. It's not like the votes were tampered with -probably.

"I know my audience demographic. I appeal more to hormonal guys and younger girls like Nanako. You have the votes of all the females and a good portion of the males." The detective could've sworn a flash of jealousy passed through her girlfriend's eyes. It was gone the next moment making her second guess. Well the vocalist was a bit of the jealous type.

"Impressive of you to take that into thought." Naoto praised lightly.

Her eyes then fell onto the other two in the pageant. Hanako and Kashiwagi were openly upset at the outcome. She approached the two sobbing girls with a straight face pulling her girlfriend with her. "What do you want? Going to gloat?" The teacher asked her face wrecked with anguish over her loss.

"I wouldn't stoop so low as to do that. What I want is an apology; you insulted my friends and I. Regardless to if you would have won or not that's not proper conduct; especially of a teacher. You openly attacked Rise with an onslaught of untrue words. That behavior wasn't 'beautiful' in the slightest." The idol latched onto the older girl's arm. Even the two upperclassman appeared by her side. Their faces were rather stoic but they wanted apologies for being attacked for no reason.

"I'm sorry..." Large tears of embarrassment and utter defeat rolled down the teacher's face. It was still satisfying to hear even if the sincerity could be questioned. At the very least both Chie and Yukiko were back to their normal personalities as if all was forgiven. 

When no one was looking the law enforcer escaped to the bathroom to change. The singer followed shortly after. Once dressed in familiar clothing Naoto felt like all problems were washed away. Now they could move on and forget it ever happened to begin with. She left her stall and waited for the brunette to come out. The younger girl trotted out holding the bag that now contained her bikini. The tomboy dropped her attire in the same bag. "I'm proud of you. Thank you for going on stage with me. I would like to offer you a reward of your choosing."

"I don't require anything. Besides you would fulfill a request of mine regardless."

Rise just shrugged, she didn't deny. Ever since they agreed to enter a relationship. The idol has been a very attentive girlfriend. It was expected with how freely she showed her affection. The diva always took it a step or two further. She took time to be affectionate as possible no matter what she's doing. Naoto was beginning to think she wouldn't be able to keep up. It gave her a bit of anxiety about living up to her expectations.

The detective prince brought one of her hands to her lips kissing her knuckles. "You know, it's been a while since we've had some real time alone. And since you bought me all those beach clothes how about we make a day trip out of it?"

The brunette gleamed. Her smile always made her mood brighten. "Sounds wonderful!" The idol leaned in close to her ear. "Will you put sunscreen on me?"

Naoto blushed and pulled her hat down. "Of course, I wouldn't let anyone else do it." She couldn't let the brunette one up her. Boldly she pulled Rise against her body keeping her hand around her waist. "That right belongs solely to me."

The vocalist blushed at the open flirt. It wasn't often when that the tomboy flirted. But when she did it made her heart flutter. She couldn't help but giggle a bit. "If you really were a femme fatale, I'd been in danger. But I don't really think I would mind so much."

Naoto let out a light husky laughed. "Well, I do notice some similarities. Such as I do take advantage of all the support you give. And I use to believe I was incapable of love and intimacy with another person. You really know how to make me feel like both an intelligent and attractive woman instead of just one or the other. Safely the one thing I can say is that the only different between a femme fatale and myself is that you have my heart completely." As if to prove her point Naoto softly planted her lips on Rise's.

A light purr of delight escaped through songstress' lips. "Good, that alone is better than power or treasure."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Nothing like having a romantic moment in the restroom... Kashiwagi and Hanako need to apologize! Shameless plug time I sell doujinshi. About five of the ones for sale happen to be Naoto/Rise doujinshi. Anyone interested?


End file.
